Enchanted
by Chipmunk.96
Summary: Iola moves back to her family in Bayport after graduating. First evening there, Chet asks her to meet a friend of his at a party. When Chet doesn't show up, leaving Iola alone in a crowd of strangers, she is about to leave when a certain golden haired gentleman changes her mind. Their conversation leaves her enchanted, wishing the story has just started. ONE-SHOT.


**Hello everyone! This story is a very dear one to me. Based on Taylor Swift's song Enchanted, I drew up a story as to how Joe and Iola met for the first time. This is not one of my best works. I started working on it two years ago but just finished it recently. What can I say? It sucks to have a writer's block.** **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Hey, sis! It's good to see you after all this time" Chet said hugging me as we walked out the airport towards our parents standing next to our car.

"It's good to see you too!" I said, hugging him back, then hugged mom and dad.  
"So, how was your senior year?" mom asked me, as we drove towards home.

"It was so much fun!" I said and went on to tell them about all the fun I'd had with my friends. We reached home in about twenty minutes and I went to my new room to get some rest.

We'd been previously living in L.A. and last year we'd decided to shift to Bayport because dad had gotten a really god job there and also found and old friend. It was just one year for my graduation and I had really good friends there so I was kind of reluctant to move. After a lot of convincing, mom, dad and Chet went to Bayport while I stayed in L.A. with my Aunt. This year, after graduating, all my friends had gone to college so it didn't really matter where I stayed, so I decided to come to Bayport. I'd missed them so much! We would keep calling and video chatting every weekend but it was never enough, not for me at least.

Chet had told me he had found a great best friend and his name was Joe. I know that he's the son of dad's friend but I haven't met him. Or maybe I have… I remember us and one of dad's friends living close to each other when Chet and I were very young. We would play with the kids… but that's all I remember. I don't remember their faces or their names. Could this Joe be one of them?

I washed my face, changed my clothes and was just about to take a little nap when Chet opened the door.

"Hey Iola!"

"Hey!"

"I just found out there's this party tonight and I was wondering if you would want to come. I want you and Joe to meet each other and I thought it would also be a nice chance for you to make new friends so…"

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to!" I said.

"Great! I'll see you in the evening then. Here's the address to the party", he said, handing me a piece of paper. "I'm going out with my girlfriend and I'll be there about nine."

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked, shocked. I didn't know _that_.

"Um… Yeah!"

"Woah! I want to know everything!" I said, grinning.

"Okay! I'll tell you, but later. You need to get some rest now and I need to go or I'll be late and she'll kill me!" he said, heading out the door.

"At least tell me her name!"

"Ashley!" he shouted, closing the door behind him while I laughed.

Six hours later, I was in a room full of strangers getting bored! I took out the piece of paper Chet had given me and re-checked the address. _Nope, it's the right place. Then why can't I see him?_ I'd tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up. For twenty minutes, I sat quietly in a corner getting bored, passing fake smiles to people I didn't know. I finally got up to leave and decided to look around once more to see if Chet was there.

As I scanned the crowd, my eyes locked upon a pair of sapphire blue eyes belonging to a blonde guy about six feet tall with a great body. I tried, but couldn't tear my eyes from his. Looked like he couldn't do it either. The crowd started to move aside and I could see him from head to toe. Then I realized the crowd wasn't moving aside, he was making his way towards me. He was dressed in a black, button up shirt with the first few buttons open, revealing his muscled chest, paired up with a black jeans that hung low on his waist. His dark clothes were in stark contrast to his fair complexion and light hair.

"Hey there, young lady! Looks like you're looking for someone" he said in his beautiful voice, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, um, uh… I'm waiting for my brother!" I managed to say through my locked lips. The guy was handsome as hell!

"I'm waiting too, for a friend" he said and his perfect lips turned up into a beautiful smile that melted my heart. "I'm Joe, by the way"he said, extending his hand. _Weird, Chet's friend's name is Joe too… Well, there could be a number of guys named 'Joe' in this world…_

"I'm Iola" I said, shaking his hand. I swear I could feel something, like a spark, when we made the contact. I kind of had a feeling I've known him from before. _Iola, you're just over-thinking!_

"I haven't seen you in Bayport before" he said softly, letting go of my hand.

"Yeah, I, um, just moved from L. A. this afternoon" I felt his eyes on mine and quickly looked down, locking my fingers together.

"Ah, I see" he said, then added after a pause. "So, when is your brother coming?"

"He said he would be here by nine, but apparently, he's not" I looked around once again but there was no sign of Chet.

"Wow, that's just when my friend's supposed to come too" he smiled his beautiful smile again, making my heart flutter. What was happening to me?

"He wanted me to meet someone and since I just arrived here, he thought it'd be a great chance to make some friends" I smiled back at him.  
"I can tell you're pretty good at making friends as you've made one already" he smirked, pointing towards himself.  
"And I like that friend and think he's totally cute too" I grinned at him while he laughed. Then the song playing in the background came to an end and there was silence, indicating the next song was about to start.  
"Wonder what they'll play next…" Joe murmured. Right then, Enrique's _Hero_ started. It was one of my favorite songs and I smiled at the very first line.

"A fan of Enrique?" he asked.  
"Uh-huh" I nodded. "His songs are pretty good, don't you think so?"  
"Oh yeah, this one's one of my favorites, though I'm not really the one to listen to slow songs."  
"Woah, it's my favorite too, I grinned. "What a coincidence!"

"True" he laughed, then held his hand out once more. "Wanna dance?" How could I say 'no' to this breathtakingly beautiful face?  
"I would love to" I answered and took his hand, following him to the dance floor. Once there, he placed his hands on my waist and I felt my heart flutter again, but this time there were butterflies in my stomach as well. I placed my hands on his shoulders and we began slow dancing to our favorite song. He was all I could see. The party, the people around us didn't matter. The fact that I had been alone in this party just a few minutes ago because Chet wasn't here and my anger, so caused, seemed irrelevant. All that mattered were the pair blue eyes I was dancing with. We didn't talk, just danced looking into each other's eyes. I would have loved to stay that way for the rest of the night, but the song changed a few minutes later and the dance floor became too crowded.

"We'd better get out of here" Joe whispered as I nodded. He held my hand and we both made our way towards the door, exiting the party. It was a dark, silent night, without the moon, beautiful with the bright starts.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" I turned around to look at him, as we walked down the road.  
"Yes" he said, looking up, then turned to me. "Made even more beautiful because of the great company."  
I was glad to be out in the dark so he couldn't see me blushing. I smiled and nodded, "Uh-huh, definitely is!"  
"So, how long have you been here, in Bayport?" I asked after sometime.

"Pretty much since my childhood. My brother, Frank, and I were born here and we totally love this place!"

"Well, I've been here for just a day but it seems pretty good to me."

"Yeah, and the place has pretty good people too" he grinned. "So, what about your family? They live here or moved from L.A. too?"  
"We lived in L.A. but they moved here before me. It was my last year of school and I didn't want to leave all my friends. Plus, it was just for one year so my parents agreed and I stayed with my Aunt. Now, that I've graduated I'm back with my family."

"Didn't you miss them? I'd miss my family a lot, if I had to leave them even for a month, specially my brother…"

"Yeah, I missed them. We used talk on phone a lot and had video chat too. But when it seemed it wasn't enough, I completed my school and ran here to meet them!" I laughed. "But I miss my friends. And I don't know anyone here either. You know, I was so bored at this party, I was almost about to leave. But, well, then I met you… and there was a change of plan" I smiled.  
"I like the 'change of plan'" he smirked. We'd reached the corner by this time and were standing next to a tree. He turned around, placed his hand on the trunk and leaned against it.  
"When my friend didn't show up at time, I was about to call him. Lucky him, you saved him from a pretty bad shouting. He should be thankful to you."  
I laughed, "Well, I hope to meet him someday so he could express his thanks to me in person."

"Oh, sure! I'll bring him along the next time we meet" he smiled.  
We stood the under the stars for who knows how long, talking away. Talking to him was so easy, it felt like I'd known him for a long time, though we'd met just hours ago.  
"My friends are pretty cool too, you should hang out with us sometime", he smiled.  
"Of course, I'd love to!" I grinned. That way I'd get to spend more time with him and also make friends in this new town. It was weird to think that the night which had, once, seemed boring as hell was now, probably, one of the best nights of my life. Joe seemed like a great guy, he was nice and charming, absolutely handsome with a great sense of humor… and maybe he was a little hot too… _Who am I kidding?!_ He was totally hot and sexy!  
My phone rang, interrupting my thoughts, and I received a scolding from my mom when I answered.

"Where are you, young lady? One day in town and you're already staying out late?!"  
"Uh, sorry mom! Not my fault my stupid brother doesn't come to the party after telling me to be there, and doesn't even answer his phone!" I sighed. "I'll be back soon."

"You'd better be!" I rolled my eyes at my mom's subtle threat.

"Sorry Joe. Need to get back or I'll be dead, I said, giving him an apologetic smile.  
"It's alright, I completely understand that." He walked me to my car and then we exchanged numbers. I got inside the car and rolled down the window. He leaned on it and smiled.

"Thanks for the great night, gorgeous" he smirked.  
I blushed and gathered up the courage to say, "Welcome sexy!" I winked at him, and then quickly drove off. Half way through the ride home, I realized I'd been biting my lip and blushing up as hell. Boy, what has he done to me? I grinned and shook my head, trying to concentrate on the road, but soon enough I found myself thinking about him again. _Does he even know I'm thinking about him?_  
I got home around 12:30 and received glares from both my parents. But I ignored that and went up to my room. Chet wasn't home yet and didn't pick up his phone either. _Must be busy with Ashley…_  
I quickly changed into a shirt and a pair of shorts and went to bed. I tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep. Flashes from the party today wouldn't leave my mind. I lay in bed for hours, thinking about him. A knock against my window distracted me from that handsome golden-haired boy. It was 2 AM. Who was outside? Opening the window, I leaned out to see Joe standing there and waving to me. It couldn't really be him… I smiled and waved back before quietly slipping out of my room and making my way out of the house.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised, but obviously glad.

"There's something I wanted to do last night" the enchanting voice said as he leaned in for a kiss. I could feel my heart racing, my breathing getting faster and I was pretty sure my cheeks were red, I could feel the heat. I leaned in too and our lips were just about to meet when there was a loud thudding sound.

My eyes flew wide open and it took a few moments for me to realize that it was just a dream. Well of course. Joe wouldn't come throwing rocks at my window at 2 AM. And he certainly didn't know my address. I groaned trying to ignore my racing heartbeat, and sat up in bed as Chet walked inside with his cheerful smile.

"Morning, Iola!" he said happily chewing on a sandwich.

But sadly, I wasn't particularly happy about being woken up from the best dream I've ever had by my brother stomping into my room.

"Ugh, go away. You ruined my dream!" I said, shoving him. He didn't seem bothered.

"Oh, were you dreaming about that guy you met last night?" he asked ever so casually, taking another bite of the sandwich as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

My eyes widened at his words and I tried to ignore the reddening face. "What do you know about him?" I asked cautiously.

"I wasn't even sure there was a guy. Mom told me you came back late last night. And I'm sorry I didn't show up. I was, uh…, busy with Ashley" he shrugged, grinning. "And you don't have to worry about getting mad at me, I'm sure mom has already covered for you when I got home last night. Anyway, if you didn't meet a guy last night, why would you stay out that late all by yourself? It was a guess, but you just confirmed it" he said proudly then got serious. "Tell me all about him. I want-"

"Oh, shut up! I didn't meet a guy. I figured since I was finally there, I should just spend some time heading back" I said, cutting him off, hoping he won't question further.

"If you say so" she said, shrugging and got up. "I really am taking you to meet my friends today. Get dressed" she smiled before walking out.

Lazily, I dragged myself out of bed and took a quick shower and got dressed in whatever was laying at the top of my closet- a bright blue blouse and a pair of skinny light blue jeans. Mom had already set out my breakfast plate and I began eating without even noticing what was made. My mind was preoccupied with the golden haired Joe. I hoped we would meet again and it wouldn't be just a one night meeting. I had his number but I wondered if I should call him. Just the thought of hearing his beautiful voice made the butterflies fly in my stomach.

And then I had an unsettling thought that made me put my spoon down, not at all hungry. _What if he_ _had a_ _girlfriend?_ That was one thing we hadn't talked about yesterday night. Maybe he was just being polite and friendly to a newcomer in town. Maybe it was all just in my head… I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

The doorbell rang, and seeing no one around, I got up to answer the door. What, or rather, who I saw outside made me freeze. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining it all up. There he was, my golden haired boy in front of me.

He had a surprised look on his face that quickly changed to of understanding and then a smirk formed on his lips as he leaned against the doorframe, waiting for me to say something. If it wouldn't have looked so weird, I would have asked him if he was single.

"How did you know where I live?"

That seemed like a logical question to ask and I really did wonder about that.

"I didn't. This is where my friend Chet lives" he said very calmly, grinning. "I'm guessing he called me to the party yesterday to make me meet his sister, you."

Oh, that made sense!

"Oh, hey Joe!" came Chet's voice as he walked up, standing next to me. "A minute of meeting and you're friends already! Anyway, I'll still introduce you. Joe, this is my sister Iola I wanted you to meet last night. Iola, remember when we were young and friends with Mr. Hardy's children, Frank and Joe… Yeah, that's him."

Frank and Joe Hardy… That got the gears in my head moving and I did remember all those times the four of us played together as kids. Little Joe hated girls, particularly me, and would gladly pair up with big brother to annoy me. Yeah, I remembered all of that now.

"So, you don't hate girls anymore, huh?" I asked, laughing lightly, finally understanding why he'd seemed so familiar last night.

"Hate girls? Boy, he talked my ear off about some girl he met at the party last night" Chet said and my brows shot up as I glanced at Joe.

"Don't blame me! She was a brown haired beauty with sparkling green eyes" he said defensively and winked at me when Chet was busy rolling his eyes. I hoped they didn't notice me blush.

"Okay, I hope you meet her again and you two get together. Now let's go, the others are waiting" Chet said, probably talking about Frank and his other friends.

"Oh boy, you have no idea what you just said!" Joe said before laughing as the three of us walked outside.

 **A WEEK LATER**

We were at theater, meeting up for a movie. I'd already met all of Chet's friends and successfully remembered the names too. Frank and Joe, the Hardy brothers; Callie Shaw, Frank's girlfriend; Ashley, my darling brother's girlfriend; Bill Hooper and Phil Cohen. I smiled when I got all the names right. Just a few more minutes and everyone would be there then we'd head inside the movie hall.

"I still can't believe you had met Joe at the party!" Chet said, leaning against the wall. It wasn't long before we'd told Chet about it. "Iola, were you dreaming about him the next morning?" he asked with his eyebrows raised up and crossed his arms.

I couldn't deny it. I had developed feeling for Joe the night we met and every moment I'd spent with him in the last week had just made them stronger.

"What if I was?" I asked cautiously, not sure he'd be okay about me liking his best friend.

He took a long time to reply.

"I guess that's cool. And I think he likes you too" he said, grinning.

"He does?" I asked slowly.

"You really think we're all blind? I've noticed the looks you two exchange thinking nobody's watching" he chuckled.

"I hoped you hadn't" I said, laughing lightly then looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps as the familiar faces walked over. Seeing Joe, I could feel my smile widen into a big, stupid grin.

"Come on, Joe. Do it!" Frank nudged Joe after all the greetings were exchanged.

"Do what?" I asked, confused, but everyone just smiled.

Stepping forward, Joe reached for my hands and smiled as he looked into my eyes.

"I've liked you ever since I laid eyes on you a week ago. And they get stronger every time I see you. Iola Morton, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I could my feel heart speed up and my face get hot but in that moment, it was just Joe and I.

"I would love to" I said smiling brightly and then I heard everyone else snickering, including my brother. Rolling my eyes, I stood up on my toes giving him a soft, quick kiss on the lips before pulling away.

Chet groaned, covering his eyes and the others "awe-d". Laughing, Joe wrapped his arm around me, starting to drag me inside the theater.

"That's not something I wanted to see, you guys!" said a groaning Chet who followed us with the others.

Sitting beside Joe in the hall as we watched the movie, I realized I had met 'my one' and the rest of my life was here in this town with these amazing people.

* * *

 **Thanks a bunch for reading. **I hoped you liked. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.****

 ** **-Chipmunk96****


End file.
